


office gossip

by vesperlynds



Category: The Internship (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds
Summary: Stuart heard some gossip about Billy that he had to share with Nick. Nick had to share it with Neha. The gossip train keeps work at Google from ever being boring.Written for a Landcomm challenge.
Relationships: Billy McMahon/Neha Patel
Kudos: 1





	office gossip

Neha sits at one of Google's many colorful benches on the sprawling campus. Billy waves as he passes. Neha smiles and waves back as he walks inside a nearby building. 

Nick runs to Neha. He's out of breath, but tries to get his burning news out, "Hey, so I see you hanging out with Billy a lot." 

Neha looks worried, "Yeah, We're friends." 

Nick nods, "So, I thought you should know, Stuart heard from somebody who works in Search that Billy's dating a really really young chick." 

Neha nods, "Okay." 

Nick sits down next to her, "He hasn't done anything inappropriate around you, has he? I mean, he's my friend, but I want to know that you're all right."

Neha looks down at her lap. She sends a quick reply to a text before looking back up at Nick. "Well, he hasn't done anything weird for a boyfriend." 

Nick's eyes grow wide, "WOW, so you're dating Billy?" 

Neha nods teasingly, "Yeah, since our X-Men marathon." 

Nick stands up and paces, "WHAT? Why didn't he tell me?" 

Neha shrugs, "We were trying to keep it a secret, but I guess Stuart's friend was at LegoLand last weekend. I told Billy somebody was watching us, but he said I was just paranoid and didn't want people to know I still geek out over LEGOs" Neha looks at her phone again and giggles, "but you know, I'm not embarrassed by any of my fandom interests." 

Nick nods over and over, "Was that text from him?" 

Neha smiles and sweetly nods, "Yeah. He's bringing me frozen yogurt and pancakes from his meeting." 

Nick smiles, "I know I should think this is weird, but you make a cute couple." 

Neha hugs Nick. "Thanks. I hope the others feel that way too." Nick replies "I'm sure they will." 

LAST WEEKEND AT LEGOLAND

Neha and Billy stand in line for a roller coaster. Neha looks around, frantic. "Somebody's watching us, babe." 

Billy claps his girlfriend on the shoulder, "Nah, We're totally fine. Okay, baby. You don't have to feel weird being at this kid amusement park. I've hit myself on every doorway at this place and I'm still in it." He gives Neha a high-five. Neha laughs. She stands on her tip toes and kisses her tree of a boyfriend. 

There's rustling behind some bushes behind Neha and a camera clicks. 

Billy puts his arm around Neha's waist as the line moves forward. Neha jumps up with excitement. Billy looks at his girlfriend and feels even more in love. They make it to the front of the line, and are let onto the coaster, but the workers stare at Billy. Neha places her hand on his inside the seat. "It's okay, babe. No need to be embarrassed." 

He squeezes her hand and whispers 'thank you' to the girl he loves. The ride starts and Neha and Billy never stop holding hands. Neha screams as the ride twists and turns. She looks over at her partner and feels happy.


End file.
